


Out of the Rain

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: ‘You got locked out of your flat and it’s raining so I guess I’ll let you hang out in my flat until someone comes to help’ AU
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 5





	Out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a hurry. Not great but eh.  
> Used my Male Hawke, Alaric. Who is fantastic and you can read more about him [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038800/chapters/22373999)

“Are you okay?” A voice asked.

Alaric looked up to see an elf standing in front of him, holding an umbrella. It took a second for Alaric to recognize him. It was the super hot guy that lived down the hall from Alaric. The one that Alaric had been crushing on since he moved in a couple months ago.

“Are you okay,” the guy repeated.

“Oh! Yeah. Yeah. Locked myself out of my apartment. Waiting for my sister to bring me the spare key,” Alaric said trying not to blush. Finally meets the hot guy and it's because he locked his keys in his apartment.

“Oh. Well, you just seemed… Wet.”

“Yeah. Been sitting here awhile. I’m going to write a strongly worded letter to the landlord about not having somewhere to get out of the rain.”

“How… How much longer do you have to wait?”

“Oh… About… five hours,” Alaric said.

“You could come to mine. To get out of the rain.”

“Really?” Alaric asked giving him a big smile.

“Yes. I… I’m Fenris.”

“Oh! I’m Alaric. I live a couple doors down from you.”

“I know. Come on.”

Alaric pulled out his phone as he followed Fenris into the building. 

“Just texting my sister. So she doesn’t think I got kidnapped or something. You’re not kidnapping me, are you?” He asked following Fenris.

“No. I’m not kidnapping you,” Fenris said.

“That’s probably for the best,” Alaric said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing...


End file.
